


Pequeña Nube- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	1. Chapter 1

No era muy común que hicieras esa clase de salida con tus amigas, pero era una excepción. Dalia, una vieja amiga tuya, se había comprometido, así que junto con Helga y Lucille decidieron ir, las cuatro, a uno de esos bares nocturnos, a beber un poco.

Tampoco era tu estilo, pero era entendible.

Allí estaban las cuatro. Dalia, la agasajada, preciosa y aun joven, una muñeca que ahora se pavoneaba de su anillo de compromiso. Helga, tu amiga más íntima, una lindura de cabello rojizo y personalidad explosiva, casada y con dos hijos. Lucille, no tan bella de cara pero con uno de los cuerpos más increíbles de la zona, que se había decidido a la soltería eterna.

Y tu… Al menos eras buena gente. Lo único que tenías de aceptable era que tu rostro no era del todo vomitivo. Pero eras bastante regordeta y no tenías el cuerpo más proporcionado de la vida. Y tu cabello marrón tampoco era lo más novedoso. Eras la amiga fea del cuarteto. Daba igual, las adorabas y eras la encargada de patear indeseables.

Que fueras gorda no significaba que eras torpe. Al contrario. Te gustaba golpear.

Estaban en esa mesa del bar, hablando de mil cosas, de los planes de Dalia para la boda, como se lo había propuesto, el futuro cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de Helga, el nuevo novio de Lucille. Tú no tenías mucho para decir. No tenías hijos, mucho menos planes de boda, aun menos un novio. Pero siempre estabas allí para ellas y te encantaba reírte de sus tonterías.

Después de todo, eran prácticamente las únicas amigas que tenías.

El ambiente era ruidoso, lleno de gente y música, bebidas, humo de cigarrillo y alguna que otra marihuana secreta.

En un momento dado, una de las camareras colocó en la mesa una ronda de cervezas caras.

\- Nosotras no pedimos nada de esto- Advertiste.

\- Lo sé- Dijo la camarera- Cortesía del caballero.

Las cuatro siguieron la mirada de la mujer y vieron a un hombre en la barra, fumando, que levantó su botella en forma de saludo.

\- Típico- Dijo Helga.

Tú colocaste tu cerveza de obsequio de nuevo en la bandeja de la camarera, rechazándolo. Helga te imitó, pero las otras dos locas lo aceptaron.

\- ¿Saben que si eso tiene droga…?- Dijo Helga, como toda madre paranoica.

\- Si tiene droga, ustedes dos nos cuidan- Rio Dalia.

\- No imagino la cara de Thomas si se enterase que estas drogada en un bar- Reíste y miraste a Lucille- Lucy ¿Acaso vas por este? ¿No tienes otros dos novios?

\- Solamente estoy bebiendo de mi regalo- Dijo ella- Nunca dije que vaya a estar con él.

\- Claro, porque tú nunca harías eso- Rio Dalia.

\- Brujas envidiosas- Rio también ella.

Y tras otra hora de charla, la agasajada se fue con Helga, de vuelta a casa. Tú te quedaste con Lucille, charlando, riendo.

La camarera volvió a aparecer, esta vez con dos vasos de whisky.

\- El señor es muy insistente- Murmuraste, nuevamente devolviendo el trago- Te tiene en la mira Lucy…

\- Mientras pague esto- Bebió- Halbert va a venir a buscarme, así que… ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- ¿Con Halbert? Dios no. Si sabes que me cae super mal… Tomaré un taxi. Además, ni que alguien me fuera a violar o algo.

\- Que poca fe- Dejó el vaso vacío.

\- Realismo. Hechos. Datos. Por ejemplo, este tipo está trayendo bebidas por ti, no por mí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ¿Estas estúpida o drogada?- La miraste y la pateaste por debajo de la silla- Tu eres una maldita belleza, no yo.

Lucille rio con fuerza.

Te quedaste con ella un rato más, hablando, hasta que ella debió irse. Su novio de días pares había venido a buscarla. Te despediste de ella, quedándote en la mesa.

Estabas revisando tu bolso, buscando el dinero para pagar. Como siempre, la que quedaba última pagaba y las demás se lo devolvían luego. Estabas pensando en tomar un buen baño, terminar de leer la novela que habías dejado y dormir, cuando la camarera volvió a aparecer, dejando una gaseosa frente a ti.

La miraste, confundida. Ella sonrió antes de irse. Giraste levemente tus ojos, para fijarte en él. El mismo insistente sujeto que había ofrecido cerveza y whisky, te estaba sonriendo. Bueno, eso ya te parecía extraño. Lucille no estaba contigo. Pero tu mente ya conocía bien la mentalidad masculina. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ese don nadie te pidiera el número de tu amiga. Apartaste la gaseosa, con un movimiento firme.

Pocos segundos después pudiste ver con el rabillo de tu ojo, como se acercaba, y quedaba de pie, junto a la silla más cercana a ti.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó él.

\- No- Lo ignoraste.

Pero lo viste sentarse de todos modos. Le clavaste los ojos, de mala gana. Además de que era un buen método para alejar criminales. A los criminales no les gusta ser reconocidos, así que memorizaste su cara, sus cortes, su ropa, su chaqueta de jean relleno de lana de oveja. Notaste que él iba a hablar, así que te adelantaste.

\- La respuesta a lo que sea que vayas a decir, es no- Dijiste- Y mucho menos si vas a pedirme el número de cualquiera de mis amigas.

\- ¿Y si quiero el tuyo?- Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- Ja-Ja- Fingiste diversión antes de poner cara ácida- No es la primera vez que me hacen eso. No.

\- Lo sé, seguramente tienes muchos admiradores.

\- Muy gracioso. Sé que pedirle el número a la fea del grupo es una apuesta común entre hombres. No nací ayer.

\- No es una apuesta ¿Por qué no aceptaste ninguno de mis tragos?- Se acercó un poco.

\- Por qué no me interesa- Lo miraste fijamente.

\- Ruda- Sonrió- Me gusta eso. Como una ostra. Mientras más duro por fuera, más blando por dentro. 

\- Piérdete.

Levantaste tu mano para llamar a la camarera, dispuesta a pagarle. Ella se acercó.

\- Son setenta dólares, linda- Dijo la camarera, extendiéndote la cuenta.

\- Ponlo en mi cuenta, Daphne- Dijo él, mirándola- ¿Quieres?

\- Claro señor Drake- Ella sonrió, volviendo a su sitio.

Él te miró, con aire encantador. Odiabas eso. Odiabas cuando algún inútil intentaba comprar la simpatía de alguien con dinero. Sacaste setenta dólares y lo dejaste sobre la mesa, con un golpe bastante firme.

Te pusiste de pie y saliste del bar, rumbo a una parada de taxi cercana, a un par de cuadras. No habías terminado de llegar a la esquina cuando te diste vuelta, decidida. Lo habías oído seguirte.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- Dijo él, como si seguirte hubiese sido algo normal- Mi auto está cerca. Soy Drake, por cierto. Samuel Drake.

\- ¿Qué prefieres?- Siseaste, acercándote bastante a él- ¿Un electro choque en el pecho, una patada en los testículos o gas pimienta en los ojos?

\- Depende para qué. Yo preferiría tu número de teléfono…

No hubo terminado de hablar cuando le diste un generoso rodillazo en la entrepierna. Lo oíste dar un quejido agudo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, con las manos en sus bolas.

\- Que sea gorda no quiere decir que sea tonta o lenta- Bufaste antes de girarte.

\- Error- Gimió Drake, respirando lentamente.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste.

\- Dios… Si te defiendes de un atacante… Déjalo incapacitado… Deberías… darme una patada en la cabeza o algo… Yo aún podría sacar un arma- Subió su mirada, adolorida.

\- Fue una patada de advertencia, no de defensa. Vuelves a acercarte a mí, y veras lo que es una patada de defensa.

\- Aun…- Se puso de pie, lentamente- Aun no me has dado tu número de teléfono.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Para qué más?- Suspiró- Para invitarte a salir… Dios, pateas muy bien.

Le diste la espalda, para seguir caminando, pero sentiste que tomaba suavemente tu brazo. Giraste rápidamente, extendiendo un puñetazo certero a su cara, pero él puso sus manos exactamente en el medio, defendiéndose, dejando tu puño derecho entre sus dedos, muy cerca de su mandíbula.

\- Wow- Te miró, profundamente- Buen gancho derecho. Me hubieses noqueado si no me hubiese defendido.

\- Voy a…

Tus palabras se detuvieron como si te hubiesen cortado la garganta. Él había acariciado suavemente tus nudillos, para luego depositar un tierno beso en el dorso de tus dedos. Habías esperado de todo, menos eso. ¿Quién mierda era y que mierda quería?

Quitaste tu mano rápidamente, temiendo cualquier cosa de alguien como él. No podías decir que se veía malvado o peligroso, al contrario, tenía cara de buen tipo, pero estabas aterrada.

\- Vuelves a acercarte a mí y llamo a la policía- Advertiste, caminando hacia atrás- ¿¡Me oíste!?

\- Tranquila- Él levantó las manos- No me moveré de aquí. Puedes darle tu número a Daphne, ella puede contactar conmigo.

\- Dios- Un escalofrió recorrió tu espalda.

\- Espero verte pronto nuevamente, linda.

Te alejaste paso a paso, sin darle la espalda, hasta que te giraste para correr hacia la parada de taxi. Hace mucho que no te habías asustado de esa manera, y quedaste aterrada en todo el viaje hasta tu casa.

Cerraste la puerta, buscaste tu garrote de protección y te quedaste en tu cuarto, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien entrara por la ventana. Aunque por suerte, nada de eso sucedió.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el paso de los días, te calmaste. No habías vuelto a ver a ese extraño anormal y poco a poco te olvidaste de él, aunque en realidad te había costado.

Esa nueva semana había empezado fatal, gracias a unas cuantas llamadas y visitas, por lo que recurriste a tu biblioteca preferida en busca de más libros. Te gustaba la biblioteca local. Era grande, espaciosa, tranquila, repleta a más no poder de libros, algunos increíblemente antiguos y otros recién impresos.

Estabas en las estanterías que más frecuentabas, las de autoayuda y psicología. Por Dios que habías leído la mayoría. Habías juntado los nuevos del mes, unos siete libros pesados que cargabas con ambas manos, mientras seguías mirando la estantería.

\- Yo sabía que eras diferente- Dijo una voz detrás de ti.

Te giraste y a penas lo identificaste, antes de dar un paso atrás, con una exclamación en tu garganta, chocando tu espalda contra la estantería. Volvías a esta aterrada. Aterrada y paralizada. Era ese tal Drake, otra vez.

Tu pila de libros casi se escapa de entre tus dedos. Él se dio cuenta y los tomó por ti. Peor aún, ahora estabas más asustada que antes.

\- Por cierto, no- Dijo él.

\- ¿N-no qué?

\- No estoy siguiéndote. Estoy aquí hace un par de horas- Él colocó los libros suavemente sobre la mesa cercana.

\- Si claro…

\- Es en serio, preciosa. Estoy con mi hermano, buscando información secreta.

\- Si claro…- Repetiste.

\- He hablado con Daphne todos los días, pero no le has dado tu número… Aun…

Ibas a protestar, cuando de detrás de Drake, apareció otro hombre, más joven, formado, sosteniendo un libro.

\- Sam- Él lo golpeó levemente con el libro- Deja de coquetear y ayúdame con los textos.

\- Mira a quien me encontré- Él sonrió ampliamente- Por cierto, este es mi hermanito, Nathan.

\- Mucho gusto- Él te extendió la mano.

\- H-hola- Tomaste su mano.

Ese otro Drake no parecía tan peligroso. Se veía más centrado, más calmado, menos criminal. Además, le habías visto el anillo de casado.

Y de alguna razón, él te identificó. Aunque, a decir verdad, eras fácil de identificar. Destacabas, quizás por tu exceso de peso, pero destacabas.

\- ¿Ella es de la que tanto estabas hablando?- Nathan miró a Samuel- ¿La que te dejó los testículos morados?

\- Y la que casi me rompe la mandíbula- Sonrió- La misma.

\- ¿Y la misma tiene nombre?- Te miró.

Asentiste, pero no dijiste nada. Estabas algo temerosa de estar algo encerrada con dos hermanos excesivamente musculados.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Nathan codeó a Samuel- Te tiene miedo.

\- Nada. Bueno… Quizás fui muy insistente con pedirle el número…

\- Escucha- Él te habló, apartando un poco a su hermano- Si te molesta demasiado, dímelo. Se lo diré a mi esposa y verás cómo deja de aparecerse. De todos modos, no te preocupes por él, parece un león pero es un gatito, no hace nada.

\- No estoy tan lejos como para no oírte- Murmuró Samuel.

\- Además, aquí, entre nosotros- Te habló más bajo- Es un perro faldero. Dale algo con que entretenerse, como tu nombre por ejemplo. Ya sabes, para tenerlo contento un par de semanas…

\- No la hostigues- Samuel lo empujó.

\- Bien, bien. Te doy un par de minutos, que debemos seguir- Palmeó su brazo antes de mirarte- Fue un placer.

El tal Nathan se alejó, dejándote otra vez a solas con Sam.

Lo viste mover sus ojos por la estantería en donde estaban, y luego los libros que estaban sobre la mesa. Evidentemente era inteligente y rápido para sacar conclusiones a partir de cierta información. Su rostro de hombre seductor e interesante se volvió un poco más suave, levemente triste.

\- ¿Autoayuda?- Preguntó él, mirando tus ojos- ¿Estas bien?

\- Es problema mío.

\- Si me necesitas para…

\- No- Lo interrumpiste- No gracias. No te conozco. Hazme un favor y ve con tu hermano. Déjame leer en paz.

\- De acuerdo- Asintió, con cierto poco ánimo.

Lo observaste mientras se alejaba de ti y se reunía con su hermano, muchos metros más lejos, en otra mesa.

Ahora que estaba lejos pudiste respirar normalmente, al fin. Y mientras juntabas los libros para sentarte por un momento pensaste en él y el hecho de cómo te había dejado en paz tan fácilmente.

Sacudiste tu mente. Te quedaste en la larga mesa, leyendo, tomando nota de las cosas que leías. La música de tus auriculares te hizo distraerte del resto, en especial, del inusual Drake que no estaba demasiado lejos. Como si la biblioteca no fuera suficientemente grande.

Volviste a tu mente. Leíste, por encima un par de libros que no eran lo que necesitabas. El tercero fue demasiado preciso. Las palabras comenzaron a tocar fibras sensibles, empezaste a sentirte identificada, demasiado. Empezaste a anotar cosas, pero se te hizo difícil. Hablaba de la soledad, de las horribles sensaciones y sentimientos que cruzaban tu mente por las noches, las angustias y la desesperación.

Peor aún, tu música para leer era bastante lenta y melancólica.

No te percataste de lo mucho que estabas secando tus ojos, o lo mucho que se habían mojado tus mejillas, hasta que una suave mano en tu hombro te sobresaltó.

Miraste a tu lado, sorprendida. Drake, otra vez, con una suave sonrisa de amabilidad detrás de sus ojos tristes. Notaste una de tus lágrimas terminar de caer por tu mejilla e impactar contra la madera. Secaste velozmente la superficie, y tu propia cara, como si temieras que te descubrieran. Pensaste que él diría algo, pero tus auriculares eran un buen modo de exigir silencio.

Lo viste sacar un papel doblado, de un bolsillo de su pantalón y dejarlo cerca de tus manos, antes de asentir suavemente y volver a alejarse, para reunirse con su hermano.

Volviste a secar tus ojos, mientras tomabas el papel, lo enderezabas y leías.

“Sonríe. Mañana puede ser un día maravilloso. Si necesitas hablar con alguien…”

Debajo había un número telefónico y el dibujo tonto de una carita feliz. Obviamente su número.

Dejaste el papel a un lado, tratando de ignorar la leve ternura de esas pocas palabras. Anotaste el número en tu cuaderno, por si acaso la policía necesitaba encontrar a tu asesino. Tomaste el papel y escribiste tu nombre, como leve recompensa a su amabilidad. Y luego te fuiste a tu casa. Tenías demasiadas cosas en mente como para seguir allí.

En la soledad de tu hogar, te sentaste en la sala, mirando el silencio y la oscuridad, comenzando a sentir ese maldito hueco en tu pecho. Odiabas eso, odiabas cuando aparecía casi de la nada y empezaba a carcomerte por dentro como una plaga maldita de angustia.

Te sentaste en el suelo, abrazándote, intentando no dejarte vencer por eso.

Algo dentro de ti te gritaba que tomaras ese número de teléfono, llamarlo, pedirle que aunque sea te hablara. Pero era una tontería. No lo conocías, no sabías que quería, ni tampoco querías molestarlo, y mucho menos llamar a tus amigas, arrancarlas de sus vidas agradables con tus malditos problemas inconclusos.

Empezaste a llorar. A veces querías que todo se terminara de una vez, que el universo te dejara en paz para poder tener aunque sea un día sin tus preocupaciones familiares.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado un par de días, y estaba anocheciendo. Samuel había salido a comprar cigarrillos, pero se quedó mirando a la mujer en el banco de una plaza. La había reconocido. Era una de las otras tres caras bonitas que te habían acompañado en el bar. Se acercó a ella, sentándose en la punta opuesta, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. Inspiró profundamente y dijo tu nombre, como una contraseña secreta.

La mujer de cabello rojizo que estaba revisando su cartera, lo miró, de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella, identificándolo y asustándose- Oh Dios, eres el tipo del bar…

\- Espera- Samuel la miró- Eres Helga ¿Cierto? Su amiga…

\- Si…

\- ¿Ella está bien?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

\- Es en serio- La miró más fijamente- Hace unos días la encontré en la biblioteca, estaba con una montaña de libros de autoayuda, lloraba… Le di mi número por si necesitaba a alguien, pero no me ha contactado…

Helga era muy fuerte y volátil, pero también muy perspicaz e intuitiva. Miró al hombre, su estampa, su cara.

\- ¿Estabas dándonos bebidas por ella?- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Claro. Y cuando ustedes se fueron, quedó la otra. Volví a darles bebidas. Y cuando se fue, ella quedó sola, le di una gaseosa, tampoco aceptó nada… Hablé con ella, quise acompañarla, pero nada… Y verla llorar sola entre los libros…

\- Ella realmente te gusta- Helga se calmó.

\- Si…- Drake asintió- ¿Le pasa algo? No es normal que alguien llore sobre libros de autoayuda.

\- Debe estar en una de sus recaídas- Helga se acercó un poco, intuyendo que él no era mala persona- Tiene etapas donde está feliz, pero a veces tiene una semana horrible. No suele decirnos cuando le ocurre, lo vive sola, cree que incluirnos es demasiada molestia… Es tan tonta a veces…

\- Cielos…- Él se frotó la nuca.

\- ¿Dijiste libros de autoayuda?

\- Si- La miró.

\- No es bueno eso…- Helga suspiró- Aun cuando recae, no suele acudir a esos libros… Maldita terca ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

\- ¿Qué significa que este leyendo eso?

\- Que está muy mal… Seguramente sean problemas su hermana. Eso la arrastra siempre.

\- Dios, dame su número… Por favor. Quiero ayudarla…

\- No- Ella tomó un pequeño cuaderno y anotó algo- No su teléfono…

Helga le extendió un papel, el cual él leyó. No era un número telefónico.

\- Dudo que siquiera atienda su teléfono en su estado- Mencionó la pelirroja- Eres tan cabeza dura como ella, ve y trata de ayudarla.

\- Gracias- La miró.

\- Pero si le haces algo malo, lo que sea…- Helga puso rostro peligroso- Mi marido trabaja en la policía y tengo un primo dentro de la mafia. Te destruiré, a ti y a todo lo que quieras en la vida.

\- Tendrías que destruirla a ella también entonces- Samuel se puso de pie- Gracias, en serio…

Helga lo observó alejarse, con el papel en la mano, como si fuese la receta para el elixir de la eterna juventud. Negó. Te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese desconocido podía ayudarte.

 

El sol ya había caído y el sonido de unos golpes en tu puerta atravesó toda tu casa. Ni siquiera te moviste. Seguías acostada de lado, en el sillón. Tu hermana no podía ser, así que te importaba una mierda quien estuviera afuera.

Pero ese, quien fuera, era insistente. Golpeó la puerta nuevamente, y dos veces más después de esa. Te levantaste más por molestia que por deseo. Lentamente caminaste a la puerta, en modo zombie y abriste, sin siquiera mirar quien era.

Lo miraste. Estabas tan aturdida en tu mente que no pensaste en cómo demonios había dado con tu hogar.

\- H-hola- Sonrió Samuel, tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuraste, con ojos pequeños.

\- Ummm…- Él pensó- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Si me das a elegir, que sea pistola- Dejaste la puerta abierta mientras regresabas a la sala.

\- ¿Qué…?- Entró, dubitativo, mirando el lugar levemente descuidado y oscuro.

\- Que a menos que seas muy bueno acuchillando, mátame con una pistola. No tengo deseos de sufrir mientras me desangro…

\- ¿Crees que vine a matarte?- Cerró la puerta.

\- Me da igual- Te sentaste en el suelo.

\- Linda…- Se sentó a tu lado- De todo lo que puedo querer, nada implica hacerte daño…

\- ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivo?

\- Convencí a tu amiga Helga.

\- Meh…

Samuel se quedó mirando alrededor, viendo paquetes de comida chatarra vacíos, por todo el suelo.

\- ¿Quieres… contarme que te ocurre?- Se animó a preguntar él.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pateaste un paquete vacío de caramelos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie… Drake- Apoyaste la cabeza en el sillón que usabas de respaldo.

\- Puedes decirme Samuel… Y… Bueno. No tenemos que hablar si no quieres. Pero me quedaré un rato…

\- ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida que vienes a casa de una gorda depresiva y desconocida, para quedarte sentado?

\- No. Puedo decir que mi vida ha sido bastante interesante de hecho… Y venir a hacerte compañía también lo es. Por cierto, no eres gorda.

\- Si lo soy. No soy ciega.

\- Eres normal, pero tienes mucho acolchado.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?- Te quejaste, cerrando los ojos- ¿Acaso no hay más gordas en la ciudad?

\- Bueno, siempre me he fijado en flacas como Helga o las otras… Tú eres la primera “blandita” que realmente me llama la atención.

Ibas a responder algo, pero tu teléfono, sobre el sillón, empezó a sonar, con una música especifica. Tú te sobresaltaste, lo tomaste y atendiste.

\- ¡Penny!- Dijiste, sentándote en el suelo- ¡Penny! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?…….. ¿Pero dónde estás?…….

Drake se quedó mirándote, en silencio.

\- No, no, espera- Dijiste- ¡Penny! ¡Para! Dime donde estas……… Metete en la primera tienda que veas y…. ¿Qué?

Él notó la preocupación en tu voz.

\- No lo sé, pide un taxi- Frotaste tu frente- No me obligues a llamar a la policía……. No ¡No te daré dinero para eso! ¡Eso no fue lo acordado! ¡Ve a rehabilitación! ¡Penny! ¡Yo…!

Oíste que colgaba. Dejaste el teléfono aparte, con la poca calma que te quedaba. Luego pegaste un grito frustrado, pateando la mesa cercana y empezando a darte puñetazos en el muslo, con fuerza.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- Samuel sostuvo tus manos- ¡Para! ¡Pégame a mí!

\- ¡Tú no te metas!- Lo empujaste- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Respira!- Intentó abrazarte.

\- ¡Déjame, idiota!- Seguías apartándolo- ¡Púdrete!

\- Tranquilízate- Logró estrujarte en su pecho- Tranquila…

\- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡No me digas que hacer!- Tu voz empezó a apagarse- ¡Tu no…!

\- Está bien… Confía en mí…- Te murmuró.

Tu último intento de apartarlo fue un empujón suave, como si tus fuerzas para pelear y tus ganas de vivir se apagaran lentamente, igual que una vela.

Por alguna razón, él no te había soltado, y había hecho lo opuesto, abrazarte aún más, apretarte contra su pecho, acurrucarse contigo. No sabías quien era él, pero hacía muchos años que no sentías esa clase de abrazo. Empezaste a llorar. Escondiste tu rostro en la base de su cuello, gimiendo, cansada y agotada por dentro.

Lloraste sin cuestionar nada, sin preguntar, sin dudar y sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

Sentías que él no se movía para nada, no decía nada. Estaba allí, asegurándose de no soltarte.

Sollozando, pasaste tus brazos alrededor suyo, abrazándolo también. Y eso hizo que, a pesar de que te habías calmado un poco, volvieras a llorar con fuerza, apretándolo.

Era un maldito desconocido, pero estabas aferrada a él, como a nadie nunca antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacía rato que te habías calmado. Tus ojos ya estaban secos y tu corazón pesaba un poco menos, pero aun seguías abrazada a Drake, levemente temerosa de lo que podría pasar luego de soltarlo. Peor aún, en lo más profundo de tu conciencia, surgía el hecho de que, realmente, no querías soltarlo. Te sentías muy bien así.

Contra todas tus fuerzas, lo soltaste y te apartaste, para volver a quedarte sentada como antes, a su lado en el suelo. No te animaste a mirarlo. Estabas avergonzada de tu actitud.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó Samuel.

Asentiste, en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién era y que ocurre?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Es Penny, mi hermana menor- Acercaste las rodillas a tu pecho, abrazándolas- Volvió a consumir drogas.

\- Oh… Lamento eso.

\- Se inyecta heroína… Como si no hubiese drogas más blandas…- Te frotaste la cara- Ella estaba casada, su marido supuestamente estaba rehabilitado, pero un día volvió a consumir, metiéndola a ella también en eso. Él murió de sobredosis hace años, pero ella no puede parar. Recae, termina en el hospital… O como ahora, vagando por la ciudad, robando, prostituyéndose, consiguiendo lo que sea para comprar más… No sé qué hacer con ella…

\- ¿No puedes obligarla o algo?

\- Ya lo he hecho… Funciona, momentáneamente. Cuando sale de donde sea que esté encerrada, vuelve a consumir… Ya le he dicho que si sigue así…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Morirá pronto- Te pusiste de pie, lentamente- Bastante pronto…

Samuel te miró caminar, pateando paquetes vacíos. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, siguiéndote hasta la cocina sin luz, salvo la que entraba tristemente por la ventana. Te miró mientras abrías un paquete de dios sabe qué y empezabas a comer velozmente.

\- ¿Linda? ¿Y tú…?

\- Soy una miseria, si- Mascullaste, con comida en la boca- No como de día, ni siquiera almuerzo. Pero a esta hora… y con mi ansiedad…

\- Eso no está bien…

\- Da igual- Te encogiste de hombros- Tampoco tengo planes de vivir demasiado…

\- ¿Al menos no tienes algo más sano que eso?

\- Drake.

\- Samuel ¿Quieres?

\- Drake, mírame y mira en donde estoy. ¿Crees que mi alimentación me importa?

\- Debería. Te sentirías un poco mejor comiendo algo más sano.

\- De acuerdo, vete.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró.

\- Que te vayas.

\- Pero yo…

\- Nadie te pidió ayuda, mucho menos consejo sobre alimentación. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí…

\- Primero quise tu número para invitarte a cenar, ahora quiero invitarte a almorzar- Se acercó bastante.

\- ¿Por qué?- Dejaste el paquete en la mesa y te cruzaste de brazos.

\- Porque tienes los ojos más bondadosos, puros y afligidos que alguna vez haya visto- Se quedó muy cerca- Tienes el cuerpo adorable de una pequeña nube esponjosa, una sonrisa preciosa y ya me he dado cuenta de que eres extremadamente inteligente, graciosa y dulce.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Permíteme aunque sea ser tu amigo. Dame la posibilidad de ayudarte. 

\- No tengo deseos de soportar a nadie más- Frotaste tu cara- Déjame en paz…

\- Pero…- Él dio un paso.

\- ¡Que te vayas!- Le gritaste- ¿No escuchas o qué?

\- De acuerdo…

Samuel metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel, el cual dejó en la mesa.

\- Ten- Dijo él- Mi número. Creo que ya lo tienes de todos modos.

\- Da igual…

\- Escúchame, linda… No importa el día ni la hora, o aunque creas que no es nada, llámame. Aun si es de madrugada y solo no puedes dormir, o si estás muy triste y quieres hablar con alguien… O peor… Si… Si tienes pensamientos malos… Llámame o pídeme que venga ¿Si?

\- Vete…

\- Si no sé nada de ti… En cinco días… Vendré a verte- Empezó a retroceder- Solo para saber si estás bien… Cuídate ¿Si?

Él te miro un segundo, antes de salir de tu casa. Suspiraste, acercándote a la mesa para sentarte y volver a comer.

De por sí, tenías ansiedad por tu hermana, y aún más por ese Drake que no paraba de molestar. Y ansiedad, de noche, solamente podía implicar comer y comer hasta haberte saciado.

Odiabas eso, que la maldita comida fuera lo único que relajara tu cerebro, y que no pudieras parar.

Los días pasaron, aún peores que antes. Pasaste tus horas encerrada en silencio, sin salir, durmiendo o comiendo, sin saber qué hacer con tu hermana y con tu propia vida. Prácticamente no sabías que hora era, ni de qué día, ni tampoco te importaba.

En algún instante de tu vida, golpearon a la puerta. Frotaste tus ojos con la manga de tu sudadera gigante, mientras abrías y mirabas a tu visita.

\- Hola linda- Te sonrió Samuel, suavemente.

\- ¿Otra vez? Viniste ayer… Drake…

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué? No. Te dije que si no tenía información tuya en cinco días, vendría a verte. Eso hago.

\- ¿Cinco días?

No tenías idea de que habían pasado cinco días. No tenías ideas si habían sido dos horas o seis años.

\- Pasaron cinco días, princesa…- Dijo él, mirándote- No te ves bien… ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

\- Estoy bien- Te apoyaste en la puerta.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para hacerte compañía un rato…

\- No tengo deseos de soportarte hoy… En serio…

\- Nunca tienes deseos de soportarme, preciosa.

No dijiste nada. Era cierto, no tenías deseos de nada. Lo viste entrar de todos modos, apartándote suavemente, viendo que no te oponías.

Dentro, Samuel se dio cuenta de que tu estado comenzaba a ser serio. Las cortinas cerradas no dejaban entrar ni el ínfimo haz de luz, el lugar olía a suciedad y encierro, paquetes vacíos se estaban acumulando en las esquinas. Tu depresión estaba empezando a ser insalubre.

Él miró tu rostro, tu expresión. Vio cansancio en las bolsas debajo de tus ojos tristes y carentes de vida y emoción. Tu voz le había parecido demasiado apagada y monótona, tus movimientos lentos, tu ropa algo sucia. Te había visto perder tu brillo, tu energía, tu sonrisa, tu vitalidad.

A ese ritmo, tu salud podría peligrar.

\- ¿Tienes algún familiar cercano?- Te preguntó.

\- Penny.

\- ¿Alguien más?

\- No.

\- Debes tener a alguien, linda. ¿A quién acudes si tienes serios problemas?

\- A nadie. Estoy sola desde que mamá murió hace como veinte años…

\- Bueno- Se quedó cerca de ti- No más. Ahora me tienes a mí.

\- ¿Y?

\- Escucha, te lo diré con todo el cariño del mundo… Estas hecha una gran mierda.

\- ¿Qué?- Te sorprendió levemente.

\- Estas viviendo en un chiquero y tu mente no está mejor que tu casa. No te va a gustar, pero así como tú obligas a Penny para mantenerla a salvo, yo te obligaré a ti.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No. No lo estas. Mira alrededor y dime, de verdad, si crees que es normal lo que ves.

Tus ojos observaron la sala lúgubre y sucia. Era cierto, el lugar te parecía una mierda, pero tampoco te parecía necesario cambiar nada. No tenías una razón lógica. Te encogiste de hombros.

\- Da igual- Murmuraste- No importa.

\- Si importa. A mí me importa. Y voy a intervenir. Sabes perfectamente que puedo llamar a las autoridades y hacer que ellos te internen o algo.

\- ¿Qué? No. Ni se te ocurra.

\- Lo sé, no es divertido eso ¿Cierto?- Se acercó- Entonces haz lo que te digo. Y no seas cabeza dura.

\- Me das pereza…- Suspiraste.

\- Puedo vivir con eso- Lo viste pensar- Es hora del almuerzo. Iré a comprar algo para hacerte una comida sana.

\- No voy a comer…

\- No te lo pregunté- Te miró fijamente- Quiero que, mientras voy y vengo, te duches. Cámbiate la ropa también.

\- ¿Acaso crees que eres mi padre o qué?- Gruñiste, irritada.

\- Hazlo, linda- Él caminó y tomó las llaves de tu puerta- Me las llevo, así no me cierras.

\- Drake, deja eso…

\- No harás que te obedezca llamándome así… Lo sabes.

Lo viste salir de tu casa. Ahora, en vez de estar solamente deprimida, también estabas enfadada. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ese maldito desconocido estaba comenzando a molestarte en serio.


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel entró nuevamente en tu casa, con un par de bolsas llenas de cosas. Resopló levemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Tú no lo habías obedecido en absoluto. Estabas sentada en sillón, igual que antes.

Lo miraste caminar hasta la cocina, dejar las bolsas en la mesa y volver hacia dónde estabas. Te miró fijamente, pensando. Él ágilmente se acercó, tomando tu teléfono, que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto al sillón.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Gruñiste, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Nada- Encendió tu teléfono- Ya que no me haces caso, quizás deba revisar que tienes aquí.

\- ¡Hey!- Te pusiste de pie- ¡Deja eso!

\- Bien…- Murmuró, dejándolo donde estaba.

No sabias que él había hecho eso precisamente para obligarte a ponerte de pie. Una vez que había logrado eso, rápidamente te sujetó por atrás, atrapando tus brazos y sujetando tu cintura.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Chillaste- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!

\- No- Empezó a moverse, hacia atrás, arrastrándote por la sala.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Te moviste con fuerza.

\- ¡Por Dios que eres fuerte!- Afirmó el agarre.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Drake!

\- Esto pasa si no me haces caso…- Siguió arrastrándote, prácticamente dejando la sala.

\- ¡Te voy a romper la cara! ¡Suéltame!

\- Es por tu bien, colchoncito.

\- ¡Y no me llames con apodos! ¡Basta!- Intentaste aferrarte de una puerta.

\- Voy a llenarte de apodos, algodón.

Y forcejeando, a pesar de tu peso extra y de ser bastante fuerte, él logró arrastrarte lentamente por el pasillo, hasta el baño. Dentro, de algún modo él pudo desequilibrarte y, controladamente, dejarte acostada en la tina. Velozmente Samuel te soltó y abrió el agua caliente, haciendo que una densa lluvia de agua que aún no se había calentado cayera encima de ti, empapándote, mojando tu ropa, dándote frio.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta!- Chillaste, intentando pararte, pero él te tenia sujeta de los hombros- ¡Esta fría! ¡Esta fría!

\- ¡Espera a que se caliente, tonta!

\- ¡Mi ropa! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!

Él te soltó, no por obedecerte, sino porque tu ropa ya se había mojado bastante.

\- Listo- Dijo Drake, sacudiendo su cabello que se había mojado un poco- Ya estás aquí, y ya estas mojada. Empieza a bañarte de una maldita vez. Iré a buscarte ropa limpia.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de…!- Te pusiste de pie.

\- No me obligues a bañarte yo mismo- Te apuntó con un dedo- Me encantaría hacerlo y tu odiarías que lo haga.

Gruñiste. Casi parecías un Bulldog sucio gruñéndole al amo que desea bañarlo. Y si hubiese estado incluso más cerca, lo hubieses mordido. Más aun, Samuel se percató de que estabas luchando por no ceder tu orgullo y tu dignidad de criatura libre. Debía ser firme.

\- Osita- Dijo en voz más dulce- Solo estoy pidiéndote que te bañes, por favor. ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? 

\- No…- Murmuraste.

\- Entonces hazlo- Corrió la cortina de la ducha, tapándote- Y no finjas que lo haces, tengo buen olfato.

Lo oíste cerrar la puerta, dejándote medio mojada y vestida en la ducha. Resoplaste, queriendo romperle la nariz. Lamentablemente otra cosa no podías hacer, más que obedecerlo. Te quitaste la ropa, enojada, tirándolo por todo el baño, como una niña caprichosa.

Mientras, Drake revisó levemente tu habitación. Tan lúgubre y sucia como la sala y el resto de la casa. Por suerte, usabas una sola muda de ropa por mucho tiempo, así que tenías ropa limpia de sobra.

Él no reparó en escrúpulos y revisó puertas, cajones y gavetas, no para curiosear, sino para encontrar lo necesario. No le tomó demasiado, porque aparentemente eras bastante ordenada en eso.

Volvió a entrar en el baño, mirando el desastre de ropa que habías dejado.

\- ¿En serio?- Suspiró, dejando la ropa limpia sobre la tapa del inodoro- Osita… ¿Tanto te costaba un mínimo orden?

\- Jódete- Bufaste desde dentro de la ducha- Tú me obligaste.

\- ¿Sabes que no me cuesta nada correr la cortina?- Bromeó él.

\- Hazlo y te rompo la quijada.

\- Lo gracioso es que sé que podrías… Voy a preparar el almuerzo, linda.

\- Púdrete- Siseaste.

No lo viste, pero él sonrió. Que estuvieras enojada y conflictiva era mucho mejor que depresiva.

Te bañaste a regañadientes, mientras escuchabas música. El maldito intruso había encendido tu reproductor de música, sin tu permiso. Solamente faltaba que se decidiera por dormir en tu cama.

Para cuando entraste a tu sala, nuevamente, limpia y con ropa sin apestar, te diste cuenta que él había abierto las cortinas y las ventanas, por lo que entraba aire limpio y luz por toneladas.

Avanzaste hasta la cocina y lo miraste mientras cocinaba quien sabe qué.

Eso, mas allá de parecerte sumamente extraño, también calmó un poco tus deseos de golpearlo y aquella incomodidad que tenías en tu pecho desde hacía días. Realmente, te relajó, y te produjo una inusual sensación de familiaridad que no habías sentido desde hacía años. La última vez que ese sentimiento había cruzado tu pecho, fueron las últimas veces que habías visto a tu madre, hacia veinte años, cuando recién eras adulta.

La recordaste, algo mayor ya, hablando contigo en aquella casa de los suburbios, al sol. La habías querido tanto, y habías tenido una relación tan bella con ella, que siempre te hizo odiar el hecho de haberla perdido pronto.

\- ¿Lo ves?- Dijo Drake, al verte- Te ves mejor ahora. ¿No te sientes más despejada?

\- Supongo- Te encogiste de hombros.

\- ¿En que estabas pensado recién?- Revolvió algo en una sartén.

\- En que me recuerdas a mi madre.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Supongo- Repetiste- Me llevaba bien con ella.

\- ¿Y por qué te recuerdo a ella?

\- Yo que se… Quizás por que la única persona que alguna vez me hizo de comer, fue ella.

\- Bueno, ahora soy yo. Y espero superarla en cuanto a sabor.

\- No la vas a superar. Trabajó cuarenta años como chef en un restaurant.

\- He ido a restaurants donde la especialidad del chef es una mierda con una hoja de menta encima…

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Podrías poner las cosas en la mesa, princesa?

\- Ni te conozco y estás haciéndome de comer… Increíble- Sacaste un plato de la alacena- Si mamá estuviera viva me diría “¡No lo dejes ir! ¡Hombre bueno en la cocina es hombre bueno en la vida!”

\- Inteligente mujer… ¿Podrías sacar otro plato, osita? Yo también voy a comer…

\- Voy a hacer que comas porcelana si me molestas demasiado- Lo apuntaste con otro plato.

\- Debes extrañar a tu madre…

\- Después de veinte años, te acostumbras- Comenzaste a poner cosas en la mesa- ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

\- ¿Mi madre?- Te miró, no creyendo que fueras a seguir la conversación- Pufff… Yo tenía diez años cuando murió, historia antigua.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo superaste? Es decir…- Lo miraste- No te ves tan trastornado como yo.

\- Porque estuve obligado a superarlo. Nathan tenía cinco años y nuestro padre… No existía. Tuve que madurar rápido y cuidar de él, así que no tuve tiempo para quedar trastornado…

\- Oh- Mascullaste- Lamento eso.

\- Ya te dije, historia antigua- Se limpió las manos y te miró- Ven.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un abrazo- Se acercó a ti, con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? No ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?

Te encogiste. No era lo mismo que te abrazara porque te encontrabas mal, a que te abrazara solo porque sí. Él te rodeó con sus brazos y te apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- Ahora si- Murmuró él- Hueles bien…

\- ¿Gracias?

\- ¡Adoro estrujarte!- Cerró los brazos con un poco más de fuerza- Eres tan suavecita y cálida…

\- Ya suéltame…

\- Solo porque tengo que servir la comida- Besó tu cabeza- Sino no te librarías tan fácilmente…

Samuel te soltó, para comenzar a servir la comida. Tú lo miraste, mientras te sientas. Coloca en tu plato una buena cantidad de lo que sea que fuera, aparentemente una mezcla de verduras y arroz. Él se sirve también, antes de acercar sus cosas un poco hacia ti, como si la mesa le pareciera grande. Se ve bien, pero como siempre, no tienes hambre. Odias no tener apetito.

\- Gracias- Susurraste- Aunque no sé si pueda comer todo esto.

\- No te enfoques en la comida. Hablemos, distráete mientras comes. Aunque sea dime si te gusta.

Pruebas un bocado pequeño.

\- Sabe bien- Murmuras.

\- Me alegro que te guste, bolita de algodón. Come y pregúntame cosas, así nos conocemos mejor.

\- Emm…- Piensas, mientras lo miras- ¿Cuándo te hiciste los pajaritos?

\- ¿El tatuaje?- Te ve comer otro bocado- Cuando estuve quince años en prisión.

\- ¿Qué?- Tosiste, casi escupiendo y asustándote un poco.

\- Tranquila, no hice nada. Te contaré…

Y por un rato largo te quedaste comiendo, oyendo mientras él comía y te contaba su vida entera y todo lo que había pasado en una peligrosa cárcel de Panamá.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de ese almuerzo, al menos ahora lo conocías un poco mejor.

Fuiste al baño, aunque le mentiste el para qué. Lo cierto era que no solo no tenías apetito de día, sino que comer algo siempre te producía deseos de vomitar. No solo deseos fisiológicos, sino que, en tu mente, vomitarlo era una buena manera de no engordar más de lo que ya estabas.

Estabas con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el lavabo, pensando, enfocándote en el malestar en la boca de tu estómago. Abriste los ojos, los subiste para mirarte al espejo y pegaste un leve grito de susto. En el reflejo pudiste ver a Drake, medio metido en el baño, por la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿¡Que haces!?- Lo miraste.

\- Vine a asegurarme de que no vomites.

\- Dios…- Volviste a apoyarte en el lavabo- Casi haces que me defeque encima…

\- Mjm… Pero no vas a vomitar.

\- No entiendes, me siento mal si no lo hago… Si no me duele el estómago.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que haces eso?

\- Como un año…

\- Mjm… ¿Sabes por qué te duele el estómago?

\- Porque estoy mal de la cabeza…

\- No realmente. Te duele porque has acostumbrado a tu sistema digestivo a comer cosas hiper calóricas de noche. Has hecho que tu cuerpo rechace la comida común.

\- Lo que sea- Suspiraste.

\- Debes aguantar un par de meses y tu estómago volverá a procesar la comida.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eres médico o algo?

\- No- Se apoyó en la pared cercana al lavabo- Me gusta leer. Y en cinco días pude leer bastante.

\- Dios…- Sentiste que tu estomago dolía y que la comida subía por tu esófago.

\- No, no, linda- Frotó tu espalda- Aguántalo.

\- No…- Te agachaste un poco.

\- Sube la mirada- Levantó tu rostro- Mira hacia arriba y respira lento. ¿Tienes alguna crema con menta?

Con un movimiento simple abriste espejo, que era la tapa de un botiquín. Lo viste hurgar entre las cosas y sacar un pequeño potecito, un ungüento, el cual abrió y olió. Drake cerró el botiquín y te lo dio.

\- Es para… lesiones de piel- Murmuraste- ¿Para qué…?

\- Respíralo profundo. Vamos…

No entendías para que pedía eso, pero tomaste el ungüento y lo oliste, lentamente. Luego de hacerlo un par de veces, algo te sorprendió. Palmeaste su pecho, con fuerza, haciendo que tosiera levemente.

\- Recuerda que eres una osita fuerte- Dijo él, sonriendo, mientras se frotaba- No me rompas un hueso.

\- ¿Qué mierda?- Miraste el ungüento.

\- ¿Tus ganas de vomitar se fueron?- Sonrió.

\- Si… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No entiendo…

\- Hace días leí que, según parece, el olor a menta relaja los músculos del estómago… Y eso evita que vomites…

Lo miraste, mientras mantenías tu nariz dentro del pote. 

\- Voy a tener que comprar más mierdas de olor a menta- Susurraste.

\- Tengo una idea. Vamos caminando hasta la farmacia, compras algo super mentolado y volvemos.

\- No quiero salir.

\- Ayudará a distraerte- Él intentó besar tu cabeza pero lo apartaste.

\- Deja de intentar besarme, Drake. Ni siquiera eres mi amigo.

\- De acuerdo…

Lo viste asentir, con una leve sonrisa falsa, pero de todos modos notaste la leve tristeza posándose en sus ojos marrones. Era como si toda su emoción se hubiese apagado por negarle la posibilidad de besarte el cabello o al aclarar que ni siquiera compartían la amistad.

Y realmente, quizás él era muy bueno en actuar como cachorro abandonado, pero de todos modos había funcionado. Por un momento recordaste a su hermano, diciéndote que parecía un león pero que en realidad era un gatito. Para ti, ahora pensabas que él parecía un lobo peligroso capaz de matar a cualquiera, pero que en realidad era un pequeño perrito abandonado que solamente quería ser adoptado.

¿Por qué estabas pensando en eso? Sacudiste tu mente.

\- Está bien- Siseaste imperceptiblemente entre dientes- Solo uno.

Lo viste sonreír nuevamente antes de hundir la cara en tus cabellos y besar tu cabeza largamente. Cuando te soltó, parecía que se hubiera ganado la lotería.

\- Vamos- Gruñiste, saliendo del baño- Terminemos esta mierda de una vez.

Rato después ya estaban caminando lentamente a una farmacia que quedaba bastante lejos. Y durante todo el trayecto, él preguntó algunas cosas sobre tu vida, pero principalmente, te contó sobre sus aventuras, los tesoros, su familia, su hermano, su cuñada, su futura sobrina. Por momentos envidiaste su habilidad para hacer de sus desgracias, éxitos.

Él estaba hablándote de algunas anécdotas en prisión, mientras esperaban que el paso de peatones se pusiera verde.

\- Eso fue poco antes de hacerme los tatuajes- Dijo Drake- Aparentemente ser baleado en prisión te da como obsequio un tatuaje gratis. Aunque el otro tuve que pagarlo con toneladas de cigarrillos. Por suerte siempre he sido muy bueno en el juego, así que los gané bastante fácilmente.

\- ¿El del cuello fue gratis entonces?- Preguntaste, sin darte cuenta de lo compenetrada que estabas en la conversación.

\- Sí. En prisión es ostentoso tatuarte algo a la vista que simbolice algo… Mucho más si ese algo, es un puñado de balas en la espalda.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- ¿Quieres verlo?- Sonrió.

\- No lo sé- Temiste, caminando- Depende donde está.

\- Está en mi espalda. Cuando volvamos te lo muestro.

\- ¿Para qué te tatuaste la espalda? No lo vas a ver jamás ahí…

\- No iba a tatuármelo en… ya sabes…

\- Tienes brazos de sobra para hacerlo ahí.

\- Da igual, ya sé que es lo que tengo tatuado allí, y no necesito verlo.

\- Mjm- Lo miraste- Ya lo tienes tatuado en el cerebro.

\- Exactamente- Sonrió- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Intuición. Yo llevo años queriendo tatuarme algo, pero jamás me animo ¿Duele mucho?

\- Depilarse con cera es mucho peor.

\- ¿Alguna vez te depilaste con cera?

\- Era joven y había perdido una apuesta… Estuve horas acostado con una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna.

\- ¿En la…?

Comenzaste a reír, con fuerza. Sabías lo que dolía depilarse allí abajo, y solamente pudiste medio imaginar a Drake esperando que fuera una tontería y gritando luego, con la entrepierna roja.

Y a Samuel se le pegó tu risa. Pronto los dos estaban caminando por la calle, riendo con fuerza.

Fue un segundo, donde te diste cuenta de lo inusual de todo. Horas antes estabas catatónica en tu hogar, como un hongo oscuro, y ahora estabas riendo como loca, al sol, con este extraño y amable hombre con apariencia de pordiosero. Odiabas reconocer lo bien que te hacia él, o lo mucho que estabas apreciando sus monumentales intentos por regresaste a la vida.

Para media tarde, casi anocheciendo, comenzaste a sentirte cansada. Caminaste a tu habitación, con él siguiéndote, en silencio, viendo que empezabas a buscar algo en tu teléfono, antes de colocarlo en una base con parlantes. La habitación se llenó con un relajante sonido de flauta, serena y lenta, como si se tratase de algún ritual en la distancia, agregado a un sonido de lluvia y algunas aves cantando. Era extremadamente relajante, en el volumen ideal para no molestar. Y como todo estaba en un perfecto bucle imposible de detectar, el sonido seria infinito.

\- ¿Te vas a ir ahora?- Preguntaste, mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente, Drake…- Frotaste uno de tus ojos, cansada- Quiero dormir una siesta antes de cenar… Así que, puedes irte.

\- ¿Irme?

Lo viste acercarse a tu enorme cama tamaño épico, sacarse las zapatillas sin siquiera desatárselas y acostarse boca arriba, suspirando.

Pensaste que era el colmo.

\- ¿En serio?- Gruñiste- ¿Acaso voy a tener que pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ti?

\- Bonita, la cama es gigante… También estoy cansado y creo que dormir la siesta aquí, con ese sonido relajante, y al lado tuyo, sería fantástico.

\- Dios- Te frotaste la cara.

\- Piensa que lo hago para asegurarme de que no tengas pesadillas- Te miró, sonriendo, antes de palmear el lado opuesto de la cama- Ven…

\- Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir o matarte…

Lentamente caminaste a la cama, colocaste un temporizador, para no pasar demasiado tiempo durmiendo y colocaste media hora, luego te agachaste, buscando un enorme cobertor lanudo, el cual tiraste de bastante mala gana encima de Samuel.

\- Para que no digas que soy mala gente- Gruñiste.

\- Gracias osita- Se tapó un poco.

Te acostaste al lado, cerrando los ojos. Abriste uno, mirándolo mientras él te tapaba un poco.

\- Puedes acurrucarte conmigo cuando quieras- Susurró él, acomodándose.

\- Quiero dormir, Drake… Cállate.

\- Descansa bien, mi algodón de azúcar.

\- Mjm…

Lo ignoraste, a él y a la sensación de tenerlo al lado, y te dormiste bastante pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

El sonido del temporizador te despertó. Tanteaste la mesita, lo apagaste, sin abrir los ojos. No tenías tanto sueño, pero mucho menos tenías deseos de levantarte. Volviste a acomodarte debajo del cobertor, girándote al lado contrario y acurrucándote junto a la calidez donde apoyaste tu rostro, a gusto. Suspiraste muy largamente, cómoda, emitiendo un suave sonido satisfactorio.

Un pequeño gnomo en el fondo de tu cerebro golpeteó imperceptiblemente el vidrio de la inteligencia. ¿Algo cálido? ¿Algo que olía a hombre?

Abriste los ojos de inmediato, como si lo hubieran enchufado, pero sin moverte. La palabra “Mierda” retumbó en tu cerebro. Te habías dormido, te habías olvidado de con quien estabas durmiendo, te habías olvidado de Drake.

Y ahí estabas tú, paralizada, con tu rostro apoyado en el punto exacto entre su hombro y clavícula. No habías subido tus ojos, así que no sabías si él estaba despierto, aunque era de esperar que, con el sonido del temporizador, también se hubiera despertado. Pero él no se movía. Quizás estaba pensando que estabas dormida de nuevo y que aún no te habías dado cuenta.

\- ¿Drake?- Susurraste casi inaudible, sin moverte.

\- El día que me llames Samuel- Susurro también.

\- Mierda…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No me acordaba que estabas aquí…

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Yo no debería estar tan cerca…

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No estas cómoda?

\- Si… Bueno… No es el punto.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, linda. Solamente estamos durmiendo…

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- ¿Qué?- Rio, suavemente, muy bajo- Eres tú la que pone las distancias. Si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí otra media hora al menos…

\- Mjm…

\- Ve, pon otra media hora ¿Quieres? Luego te haré de cenar…

Por un momento, mandaste al infierno tus dudas y recelos. Te separaste de él y volviste a colocar media hora. Cuando volviste a acercarte, lo viste abrir su brazo para recibirte. Evidentemente él vio tus dudas.

\- Ven- Él se palmeó el pecho- Soy cómodo y calentito.

\- Te odio- Te acurrucaste, sintiendo su brazo rodearte y colocar el cobertor encima.

\- Claro… Yo te odio más…

Sentiste que te apretaba suavemente mientras suspiraba, haciendo que el pecho en donde estabas apoyada, subiera y bajara ampliamente. Dejaste tu brazo libre en su estómago, al no saber realmente donde ponerlo. Demonios que estabas cómoda.

\- No lo malinterpretes- Susurraste.

\- ¿Qué cosa, algodón?

Abrazaste su cintura con fuerza y te acurrucaste mejor, frotando tu rostro cerca de su cuello. No sabías si ibas a dormir, pero de todos modos, daba igual. Era muy reconfortante.

\- Eres…- Dijo él, besando tu cabeza- …adorable.

\- Mjm…

\- Debemos repetir esto más seguido…

\- No lo arruines.

\- Lo siento- Sonrió- Es que eres extremadamente cómoda…

\- Peso una tonelada, mentiroso.

\- No lo arruines- Te imitó él.

Reíste un momento.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, dormitando un poco, sin realmente caer en el sueño profundo. Entraban y salían en las nubes del descanso, hasta que la media hora llegó a su fin.

\- Oh…- Gruñó él al notar que te apartabas para apagar el temporizador- ¿Ya?

\- No abuses.

Sentada, te estiraste como un felino, haciendo que algunas articulaciones tronaran, y emitiendo un leve quejido.

\- Haces los sonidos más tiernos del universo- Sonrió Drake.

\- Ya cállate, Samuel- Mascullaste, frotándote un ojo.

Cerraste la boca de inmediato. Eso no debía haber pasado. De reojo lo miraste. Él te miraba, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Awwww- Dijo él- Me llamaste por mi nombre, osita…

\- Fue un desliz, no te acostumbres.

Ibas a sacar los pies de la cama, pero en cuanto le diste la espalda, Drake se acercó como una pantera, abrazándote por detrás y arrojándote de regreso a la cama, de lado.

\- ¿¡Que haces!?- Chillaste, notando uno de los brazos en tu cintura.

\- Un premio por llamarme así…- Se acercó aún más.

\- Suéltame- Sentiste su pecho en tu espalda- ¡Drake!

\- Relájate, solo es un abrazo- Te estrujó, hundiendo su cara en tu cuello y besando tu piel.

\- ¡Eres un…!

\- Shhhh- Besó tu nuca- Cierra los ojos un momento y disfruta.

\- Suéltame ahora- Ordenaste.

\- Hace un rato me abrazabas tú ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Estas apoyando tu maldita erección en mi trasero, pedazo de idiota.

\- No es una erección. Soy yo.

\- Te dije que no lo arruinaras- Gruñiste, tirando de sus brazos- Ni que te acostumbraras…

\- Linda…

\- ¡Déjame de una vez!

Lograste golpear su estómago con tu codo. Él te soltó, levemente consternado por tu reacción. Saliste de la cama y te quedaste de pie, mirándolo, aun recostado.

\- ¡Cielos!- Acomodaste tu ropa- ¿No puedes hacer nada sin sobrepasarte?

\- Lo siento…

\- Primero era solo vigilar que “no tenga pesadillas”, luego un abrazo, ahora te frotas contra mí como un perro en celo. Pareciera que no tienes frenos.

\- Perdóname, nubecita- Él salió de la cama y se puso de pie- Lo entiendo, lo reconozco… Me excedí… Me excedí…

\- Que novedad…

\- Es que… Te adoro osita… Me es difícil no excederme con mi cariño… Déjame compensarte con una buena cena casera ¿Si?

\- No- Te cruzaste de brazos- Vete Drake…

\- Por favor, caramelo- Se acercó con cara de cachorro- Déjame solamente prepararte la cena y me iré… Por favor…

Lo miraste. Él estaba usando esa maldita cara para intentar producirte ternura y pena. Y estaba funcionando. Y quizás él sabía que estaba funcionando, porque no detuvo sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- Bien- Frotaste tu cara.

Lo viste intentar abrazarte, pero tu mirada antipática lo detuvo. Solo se limitó a sonreírte para luego desviar la mirada a una estantería que no había visto. Tosió levemente, riendo.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntaste.

\- Linda colección- Señaló con la barbilla- No la había visto cuando entré.

Te giraste, mirando. Eso. Una fila de dildos, unos cinco, de distintos tamaños, formas y colores.

\- Ha- No le diste importancia- Fue Penny. Hubo una época en donde ella me los compraba. Nunca los use, están llenos de polvo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por qué no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas- Agarraste uno y se lo arrojaste- Te lo regalo. Métetelo ya sabes dónde…

\- ¿No crees que quizás, usarlos te haga bien?- Te lo arrojó de vuelta.

\- No soy buena para eso. ¿No lo quieres?

\- Tengo el mío.

\- Ja-ja- Fingiste, mientras lo dejabas en su lugar.

\- Pero… Hablando en serio. Liberarte por ese… lado, sería muy bueno para tu salud. Ya sabes…- Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Las hormonas y todo eso…

\- Te dije que no soy buena para eso. Yo sola no suelo entrar en “sintonía”… 

\- Osita, sabes que en eso puedo ayudarte- Te miró, seductoramente.

\- ¿Quieres que te patee los testículos de nuevo? Por qué lo haré si sigues así. Te tolero un poco, quizás hasta seas mi amigo, pero ahí termina…

\- Eso no va a evitar que lo intente, algodón.

\- Ve a hacer de cenar y deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres?

Lo viste sonreír ampliamente y caminar hacia la cocina. Negaste. Era como tener un perro grande, faldero y que requería mimos constantes.

Los días posteriores fueron más de lo mismo. Drake casi forzándote a mejorarte y tú, acostumbrándote a él, su risa, su insistencia, sus millones de apodos, sus comidas sanas, su cercanía, sus eternos intentos por besarte y abrazarte. Hasta te estabas acostumbrando a llamarlo Samuel, e incluso Sam. Todo un progreso.


	8. Chapter 8

Hacia dos horas enteras que estabas llorando, recién estaba amaneciendo. No podías parar y no sabías si querías hacerlo. Todo se había derrumbado, sentías tu corazón destruido por la angustia, como si un cuchillo se hubiese enterrado desde dentro. Querías morir, pero ni siquiera tenías la fuerza para hacerlo. Te dolía en partes donde nunca antes había dolido. Jurabas que tu propio corazón estaba cayendo a pedazos.

No sabias que hacer. Si llorar hasta dormirte, caminar hasta que te sangraran los pies, gritar, comer, emborracharte hasta caer desmayada, tirarte en las vías del metro. Todo parecía tan válido, y al mismo tiempo, todo te importaba una mierda.

Con la cara empapada, llorando, tomaste tu teléfono y te quedaste mirando una foto. Tú y tu hermana, abrazadas, años atrás, unas de las pocas veces en la que Penny se había recuperado lo suficiente como para estar bien, limpia y cerca de rehabilitarse. Lloraste más fuerte viendo eso.

Tu desesperación te hizo hacer algo que jamás habías pensado hacer. Paseaste velozmente por tus contactos y presionaste el botón de llamar. Lloraste al ritmo del tono de llamada.

\- ¿Hola…?- Se oyó una voz, levemente somnolienta que aparentemente se despertó al oír alguien llorando- ¿Hola?

\- Sam- Gemiste entre lágrimas- Sam…

\- ¿Bonita?- Te reconoció de inmediato- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

\- Ayúdame- Lloraste.

\- Oh Dios…- Lo oíste moverse rápidamente- Aguanta un poco. Estoy en camino.

Seguías sollozando con los ojos cerrados, sentada en el sillón. En algún momento sentiste un par de brazos que te condujeron a un refugio cálido. Sabías que era él, podías sentirlo. Lo abrazaste, llorando por un tiempo que no pudiste medir.

En algún momento te detuviste. Estabas allí, quieta, oyéndolo respirar, con tus ojos en la tela, sintiéndote vacía por dentro.

\- Lo siento…- Susurraste, con voz rasposa.

\- No, no…- Él besó tu cabeza- No te disculpes… Está bien, te di mi número precisamente para esto… ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió?

\- Penny…

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

\- Murió- Dijiste casi como una máquina.

\- Dios- Te estrujó, dolido- Lo siento… Linda, lo siento mucho…

\- Se inyectó demasiado. Estaba muerta antes de llegar al hospital. Y fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué?- Te separó, tratando de verte, pero tus ojos estaban en el suelo- No… Hey, mírame…

Subiste los ojos rojos, en parte porque Drake había subido tu barbilla. Lo miraste.

\- No- Repitió él, con firmeza- No. Mil veces. No. No digas eso. No fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarla y no podías hacer más.

\- ¿Y por qué me siento tan culpable?- Gemiste, rompiéndote nuevamente.

\- Porque era tu hermana- Tomó tu rostro- Escúchame… Escúchame… ¿Acaso no la llevaste obligada a rehabilitación?

\- Si…

\- ¿No la acompañaste mil veces? ¿No te encargaste todo el tiempo de ver por qué ella estuviera bien? ¿No eras tú la única que la estaba salvando de matarse?

\- Supongo…- Inspiraste, entrecortadamente.

\- Y lo hiciste por años. Ella era adulta, sabía lo que hacía. La cuidaste todo lo que pudiste, aún más allá de tus obligaciones como hermana, dejaste tu propia vida aparte por ella… Penny hubiera muerto hace años sin ti. Le diste mil oportunidades de vivir sana y feliz, ella no las tomó. ¿De acuerdo? No fue tu culpa.

Bajaste los ojos, suspirando. Lo sentiste tomar tu rostro con sus manos, firmemente, besando tus mejillas varias veces. En otra ocasión lo hubieras apartado de un codazo, o al menos hubieras puesto una de tus caras, pero ahora era imposible.

\- No sé qué hacer- Susurraste- Me siento… vacía…

\- Tomate tu tiempo. No esperes estar perfectamente mañana.

\- No sé si quiero seguir…

\- No. Para- Te apretó con fuerza hacia él- Te ayudaré, lo sabes…

\- Pero…

\- No pienses en eso. Dime que cosas te gustan hacer…

\- No lo sé…

\- Vamos, dime…- Besó tu frente.

\- No se… Leer…

\- ¿Qué te gusta leer, linda?- Te miró levemente.

\- Cosas.

\- De acuerdo- Volvió a besar tu frente- ¿Qué más? ¿Qué haces para divertirte en tu tiempo libre?

\- Dormir.

\- Además de eso…

\- Tejer.

\- ¿Tejer? ¿Cómo una abuelita tierna? Eso está muy bien ¿Qué más?

Volviste a sollozar levemente.

\- Linda- Él acaricio tu espalda- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama para que intentes dormir un poco?

No dijiste nada, no tenías energía siquiera para hablar. Él te ayudó a levantarte y caminó contigo hasta tu habitación. Te recostaste, de lado, mirando hacia el centro de la cama, notando apenas que él te colocaba mantas encima.

Drake se acostó frente a ti, también de lado, mirándote, regalándote alguna que otra leve sonrisa amable, pero sobre todo, acariciando tú cabello y brazo.

\- Aquí estoy- Dijo él, con voz suave- Para lo que necesites ¿Si?

Realmente solo necesitabas una cosa. Te acercaste aún más, acurrucándote en su pecho, como un pequeño animal asustado. Él te abrazó con fuerza, besando tu cabeza.

No sabías como decírselo, ni siquiera tenías las palabras o el alma para hacerlo, pero si estabas segura de algo. De no ser por Samuel, tu vida quizás ya hubiese acabado hacia horas. Ese hombre era lo único que estaba manteniéndote con vida.

Él estuvo contigo durante todo el día, cuidándote, alimentándote, dándote ánimos, intentando distraerte de mil maneras, todo lo posible para que no cayeras. Pero tuvo que dejarte sola unas horas, aunque te prometió regresar.

Estabas segura de que él vendría otra vez. Y no querías que se presentara, no esa noche. Juntaste todas las energías que no tenías y lo llamaste, para pedirle que no se presentara, que tenías cosas que hacer, algo referido a tu hermana, que te sentías bien, que no se preocupara. Le dijiste todas las mentiras que se te ocurrieron con toda la falsa energía que podías.

Estabas demasiado cansada para seguir, en todo. Buscaste una caja debajo de la cama, algo que habías guardado durante años y lo sacaste. Lo miraste por mucho tiempo, pensando, juntando coraje.

Escuchaste un leve golpe en la puerta de tu dormitorio y viste a Samuel entrar, con rostro preocupado. Te pusiste de pie, como un resorte, ocultándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijiste, sorprendida- Te dije que no vinieras.

\- Te oí un poco alterada, así que decidí ignorarte.

\- Vete.

\- No…- Vio que ocultabas algo detrás de tu espalda- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- En serio Samuel, vete…

\- Muéstrame eso- Dio un paso.

Te viste obligada a sacar lo que tenías detrás. Extendiste tu brazo directo hacia él. Era una pistola, una maldita arma.

Drake ya había visto la suficiente cantidad de armas como para saber que eso no era una imitación. Y pensó en el hecho de que tú hubieses conseguido una pistola, no era nada bueno.

\- ¿De… de donde conseguiste eso?- Preguntó él.

\- No importa. Vete. Voy a usarla.

\- No seas tonta, dame eso- Samuel dio un par de pasos.

\- ¡No avances!- Le gritaste, apuntando- ¡Ni un paso!

\- Mi nubecita…- Él extendió los brazos hacia ti, triste- Dame eso.

\- ¡Quieto!

\- No voy a detenerme. Dispárame si quieres, pero apunta bien.

\- Vete…

\- No eres una asesina, hermosa… Eres extremadamente dulce, sé que no vas a dispararme.

Él se detuvo un momento. Había oído un sonido específico y había visto como llevabas hacia atrás el martillo. Ahora si te había tomado en serio.

\- Cariño…- Dijo él, dando un paso- Baja eso.

\- Voy a disparar…- Tu arma tembló.

\- No me harás daño, lo se… Calma.

\- No dije contra quien.

Te colocaste la punta en la cabeza. Sí, no podías dispararle a él. Pero si a ti misma. Lo viste palidecer, con los ojos grandes.

\- Por favor- Rogó Samuel, mientras se arrodillaba- No me hagas ver eso…

\- Vete entonces…

\- No voy a dejarte, linda… Baja el arma.

\- Estoy cansada… Quiero que todo termine…

\- Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ya verás que en poco tiempo te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo…

\- Deja de mentirme, Samuel, basta- Afirmaste tu arma.

\- De acuerdo…- Suspiró- Al menos déjame darte un beso de despedida… ¿Si?

\- Bien- Mascullaste.

Drake se levantó del suelo, y se acercó lentamente. Suavemente colocó sus labios en tu mejilla opuesta al arma, y se quedó un momento, besando tiernamente tu piel. Podías sentirlo, era su forma de rogarte que no lo hicieras.

Cerraste tus ojos un momento. Sus labios gentiles comenzaron a relajarte, y de pronto, la idea de fulminarte de un disparo, comenzó a no atraerte tanto.

Te diste cuenta de que él había pasado imperceptiblemente sus brazos por tu cintura y se había pegado levemente más a ti, sin dejar de besar tu mejilla y pómulo. Debiste haberle dicho que no, debiste darte fin, no ceder a él.

Bajaste tu arma, rendida. No querías pensar, y por un segundo, solo querías sentir algo que no fuese esa mezcla de vacío y furia que se había mezclado en tu alma.

Notaste que él te quitó suavemente el arma de los dedos y la dejó caer al suelo, apartándola con el pie, sin dejar de besar tu mejilla.

Tus brazos pasaron hacia su espalda, para poder quedarte quieta, abrazándolo, llenándote de algo más que angustias y comida.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, mi nubecita- Pidió Drake, besándote- Por favor…

Él volvía a salvar tu vida. Otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel seguía cuidando de ti, día tras día. Él no quería arriesgarse a que volvieras a atentar contra tu propia vida, así que se dedicó al máximo. El pobre hombre pasaba más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya.

Para bien, o para mal, tu actitud agresiva hacia él había desaparecido. Drake en parte lo consideró un indicio de que habías aceptado su presencia, pero también sabía que era, en gran medida, a que tu estado anímico era muy bajo como para pelear con él.

Mejorabas con los días, con las semanas. Tu casa estaba más limpia e iluminada, no te pasabas tanto tiempo catatónica, te estabas alimentando mejor, ya casi no habías vomitado y comías muy pocas porquerías de noche. No te habías transformado del todo, pero paso a paso, lentamente, era mejor que nada.

Un día, Drake decidió hacer una prueba. Podría resultar increíblemente bien o ser completamente inútil, pero valía la pena probar. En ese inicio de semana, casualmente, te llevó a su casa, para que conocieras donde vivía. Y el sábado, que se suponía que él iría a tu casa temprano, él no apareció.

Te despertaste temprano por costumbre, pero él no estaba. Te habías acostumbrado a que incluso él te despertara, a escucharlo rondar en tu casa mientras te duchabas, su voz, su presencia, sus charlas. Te quedaste toda la mañana, esperándolo, sola, en silencio, vigilando tu teléfono por si él te llamaba o algo. Nada.

Era casi estúpido, no notaste que parecías un perro esperando a su dueño.

Pero si notaste que te hacía falta. Él era tu ancla, el punto en donde te aferrabas cuando las mareas de la vida golpeaban con fuerza. Te sentías sola, abandonada, triste, y preocupada. Muy preocupada. Samuel no faltaba así, sin avisar. Incluso las veces que no podía ir, te dejaba mensajes a media mañana e incluso alguno al mediodía, dándote ánimos para no vomitar. Pero nada. Para el mediodía estabas lo suficientemente preocupada por él, para llamarlo.

Nada. No contestaba. Sabías que el teléfono sonaba, que no estaba apagado, pero él no estaba ahí. Eso era aún peor. Drake atendía siempre de inmediato. Llamaste dos veces más. Absolutamente nada.

Era el colmo. Te preocupó seriamente que algo le hubiera pasado. Tu tristeza y soledad se transformaron en verdadera preocupación y miedo.

Tomaste un taxi, sola, y fuiste a su casa. Pensaste, durante el viaje, en las mil posibilidades. De encontrarlo muerto en su cama, o en el baño, o quizás asesinado por un robo, o inconsciente, o muy enfermo, o quien sabe qué.

Te temblaban las manos mientras golpeabas la puerta. Con el tercer golpe, viste que la puerta se abría sola, por el impulso.

Aterrada, entraste velozmente, esperando verlo tendido en el piso, desangrado.

Cerraste la puerta, miraste la sala, pero no había nadie.

\- ¿S-Sam?- Llamaste- ¿Samy?

\- Aquí estoy, osita- Dijo en la cocina.

Caminaste rápidamente, lo viste apoyado contra la pared, tranquilo. Te acercaste, mirándolo, tratando de ver si estaba lastimado o algo.

\- ¿Q-que?- Dijiste- ¿Qué pasó? No fuiste, no atendiste cuando te llamé ¿Qué demonios, Sam?

\- Tranquila… Estaba probando algo.

\- ¿Probando? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Era una prueba, para ver que hacías si yo no aparecía. Y me sorprendiste, creí que aparecerías a mitad de la tarde, no tan temprano.

\- ¿Qué?- Mascullaste, enojada- ¿Una prueba? ¿Acaso crees que soy una rata de laboratorio o algo?

\- Relájate, linda.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Creí que algo serio te había ocurrido! ¡Te esperé por horas y tú estabas aquí como si nada!

\- Ese es el punto… Hemos pasado semanas siendo yo el que se preocupaba. Es una buena demostración de que te importo. Tú no sales si yo no te obligo. Esta vez viniste hasta aquí, sin mi intervención.

\- ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!- Lo empujaste, con fuerza- ¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Creí que te vería desangrado en el piso o algo!

\- Lo siento… Tenía que hacerlo. Debía saber de lo que eras capaz. Sé que no lo justifica, así que eres libre de golpearme un poco para desahogarte. No voy a cubrirme.

En otra ocasión, hubieras golpeado su estómago con tu rodilla, pero no tenías ánimos para pelear. Te diste cuenta del detalle de que si eso mismo hubiese pasado semanas atrás, ni siquiera te hubiera importado. No sabías desde cuando te importaba tanto. No sabías que te podías asustar tanto por la posibilidad de no verlo nunca más.

Él te miró. Sabía que algo había cambiado. Tú jamás te negabas a la posibilidad de golpear a alguien. Peor aún, más allá de la ira inicial, estabas triste, confusa.

Te acercaste, pasaste tus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazaste con fuerza, descansando tu rostro junto al suyo. Drake te abrazó por la cintura, acariciando tu espalda. Eso te hizo sentir infinitamente mejor. El alivio corría por tu pecho nuevamente. Insultaste el hecho de saber lo que te pasaba, e incluso el motivo por el cual estabas dejando de ser un asco en la vida.

\- Sam…- Susurraste.

\- Dime, linda…

\- Me has dicho un millón de cosas… Pero jamás me has dicho que es lo que exactamente sientes por mí…

\- Es un poco obvio ¿No crees?

\- Quiero oírlo.

\- Osita… Desde el primer día, estoy enamorado de ti. Y creo que un poco más enamorado que antes. Si te adoraba cuando me pateaste los testículos, imagina lo que te amo ahora que me abrazas…

Lo apretaste un poco más fuerte. Volviste a compararte a ti misma. Tiempo atrás te daba deseos de callarlo, te molestaba incluso que dijera eso. Ahora era lo contrario. Saberlo te tranquilizaba.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso- Murmuraste.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Besó tu cabeza- ¿Decir que te amo? Lo siento, es imposible.

\- No… Desaparecer así… Por más que sea una prueba, no lo hagas…

\- ¿Por qué no?- Sonrió, empezando a intuir algo.

\- Por qué me asustas…

\- Se supone que a duras penas me toleras ¿Cómo puede asustarte la idea de que me pase algo?

\- Hace tiempo que no digo que te tolero…

\- ¿Ya no me toleras?

Te quejaste levemente, escondiendo el rostro. Sabías que él estaba indagando a propósito.

\- Está bien… Voy a dejar de ser molesto- Sonrió él- Dilo, aunque no estés segura del todo.

No querías decirlo. Parte de tu orgullo se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que él había logrado su objetivo, eventualmente, y ayudándote en el proceso. Hundiste tus dedos en su cabello, sintiéndolo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

\- Dímelo, osita- Besó tu oído- Por favor… ¿Quieres? Me hará muy feliz oírlo…

\- Te amo…- Murmuraste tímidamente.

Samuel sintió que el paraíso había llegado a su vida. Su corazón se llenó de dicha al oírte decirlo. Lo había logrado. A pesar de haber pensado que jamás dejaría de ser un simple amigo, había alcanzado su meta, sin proponérselo.

Eufórico de felicidad, él comenzó a besar tu mejilla con fuerza, sonoramente. Reíste suavemente, en parte por las cosquillas, en parte por la felicidad.

Era extraño. Hasta hacia unos minutos, el descubrir que lo amabas, solamente te daba ansiedad. Pero ahora, era agradable.

Te separaste minúsculamente, para acariciar su mejilla y besar sus labios, suavemente. Él te devolvió el amor, con la misma suavidad, intentando no presionarte. Cerraste los ojos, con tus manos en su pecho, sintiéndolo mientras acariciaba tu espalda y su lengua tímida encontrándose con la tuya.

\- Samy…- Murmuraste- Gracias…

\- ¿De… que?

\- Por todo… en general…- Besaste su barbilla un momento- Pero ahora, por ser tan suave conmigo…

\- No quiero presionarte…

\- Lo se…- Besaste su tatuaje.

\- Osita…- Él rio suavemente.

Tú lo miraste, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, pasando tus brazos por su cintura, clavada en sus ojos. Él te observó con la misma intensidad.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió él.

\- Nada… Solo déjame pensar un momento…

Ahora que habías descubierto tu amor por él, estabas descubriendo tu deseo por él. Sí, siempre habías aceptado el hecho de que era un hombre atractivo, pero de repente te estaba pareciendo extremadamente apuesto, increíblemente sensual y completamente deseable. Su calor estaba comenzando a seducirte, su aroma te llamaba, su cuerpo te intrigaba.

Él era toda una nueva experiencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Habías vuelto a besarlo, lenta y profundamente, acariciando lentamente su cabello, intentando trasmitirle tus crecientes deseos. Evidentemente él comprendió de inmediato, porque suavemente comenzó a acariciarte con distintas intensidades, apretándote contra sí mismo, haciendo que una de sus manos, en tu espalda, se metiera curiosamente por debajo de tu ropa y acariciara tu piel.

Drake tomó una de tus manos, entrelazando los dedos, mirándote con una dulce sonrisa. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, tomado de tu mano, llevándote a su habitación.

\- Sabes que si no quieres…- Tomó tu rostro con sus manos- Dímelo. Puedo esperarte.

\- No hace mucho dijiste que sería bueno para mi salud- Acariciaste su estómago- Creamos en eso…

\- Puedo hacer eso…

\- ¿Podrías… apagar la luz?- Preguntaste, tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué, linda?

\- Es que… Ya sabes… No tengo el cuerpo adecuado… Y…

Él besó tu boca, interrumpiéndote, abrazando tu cintura.

\- No, mi osita- Sonrió él, acariciándote- Conmigo no debes pensar en eso. Tienes que acostumbrarte, aceptar que tu cuerpo está perfectamente.

\- Claro…- Dijiste con sarcasmo- Por que las modelos tienen mi talla…

\- Las modelos me importan una mierda- Besó tu cuello, ansioso- Te deseo. Entiéndelo…

Tu garganta se cortó con un gemido.

\- Mmmmmm…- Lo sentiste sonreír, sin dejar de besarte- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si…- Acariciaste su cabello.

\- ¿Te excito?- Él acarició tu estómago.

\- Si…

\- ¿Quieres pedirme algo en especial?- Te miró- Lo que sea, linda…

\- Yo…- Comenzaste a sentir vergüenza- Si… Pero…

\- Osita, mírame… Soy yo… Quédate tranquila conmigo, relájate, disfruta…

\- ¿Puedes… controlarme un poco?

\- ¿Controlarte?

\- Es que… Ya sabes… Soy muy orgullosa…- Intentaste explicar- Nunca permito que nadie controle lo que hago… Ni que me digan que hacer… Pero quiero que tú sí.

\- ¿Estas intentando decirme que quieres que yo sea un poco dominante?- Sonrió.

\- Solamente un poco…

Samuel volvió a besar tu cuello, con avidez, mientras sus manos hurgaban bajo tu ropa. Comenzó a desnudarte, a lo que tú no te oponías. Te gustaba eso, y quizás siempre te había gustado eso de él, pero solo lo notabas en ese momento. Quizás siempre te había deleitado el modo en que te ignoraba levemente cuando tenía una idea mejor, o cuando te forzaba para mejorarte. Sabías que había hecho todo eso por amor, pero ahora, la idea de que te diera placer a su sabia manera, te atraía.

Ignoraste un poco el hecho de que tu cuerpo no era el más bello de la zona, y te enfocaste en la increíble sensación de sus manos frotando cada parte de tu piel, sus labios besando tu pecho, el modo en que se deleitó largamente en tus senos.

Él esperó a que te recostaras en la cama, boca arriba, para desnudarse, permitir que vieras su fantástico cuerpo, su erección. Se acercó, subiéndose a la cama, metiéndose entre tus piernas.

\- ¿Estas lista?- Te preguntó, en la entrada.

\- No me hagas esperar más, por favor…

Sonriendo, Drake entró suavemente, creyendo que encontraría resistencia. Pero fue al contrario, tu cuerpo estaba dándole la bienvenida.

\- ¡Cariño!- Él se estremeció- Que deliciosa…

\- Samy…- Gemiste, sintiéndolo dentro tuyo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dicen?- Sonrió él.

\- No… ¿Qué?

\- Si suena, hay amor.

\- ¿Suena? ¿Qué suena?

Drake comenzó a moverse suavemente, mirándote profundamente. Te arqueaste levemente ante la deliciosa sensación. Pero muy pronto comenzó a oírse algo, el exquisito sonido de tu vagina húmeda absorbiéndolo.

\- Dios…- Sonrió Drake- ¿Oyes eso? Suena… Hay amor…

\- No tiene… nada que ver… Es…

Realmente no sabías que estabas diciendo. Tu mente se enfocó en la increíble sensación de él saliendo y entrando suave y firmemente. No tenías idea como era posible que él se hubiese fijado en ti, pero ya poco te importaba.

Samuel se recostó más sobre ti, besando tu cuello, frotando tu cintura con sus manos inquietas.

\- Mmmm…- Chupó cerca de tu oído, gruñendo- Eres tan malditamente suave… Dime que te gusta…

\- Me encanta…- Gemiste, empujando su cintura con tus tobillos.

\- Cabálgame…- Pidió él- Vamos… Quiero sentir tu peso…

Estabas perdiendo tus estribos, así que, apenas él se apartó lo suficiente como para quedar boca arriba, tú te subiste a su cintura, sentándote directamente en tu pene, dejando que tu cuerpo lo engullera.

\- Wao…- Sonrió Samuel, fascinado.

\- Dime si te hago doler- Murmuraste.

\- Te amaré si me haces doler…

Sonreíste levemente, mientras comenzabas a subir y bajar, cayendo firmemente en su cintura, dejando que su pene entrara hasta en lo más hondo, subiendo hasta casi sacarlo, volviendo a bajar. Estabas empapada, así que entraba y salía tan deliciosamente que comenzó a enloquecerte. Peor aún, Drake no paraba de frotar sus manos por tus muslos, tu cintura, tu estómago, tus senos. Estaba tocándote constantemente, gruñendo, gimiendo.

\- Eres una maldita delicia- Gruñó él, con desesperación- Mírate… Te ves tan hermosa… cabalgándome… Cariño… Cabálgame…

\- No lo aguanto- Gemiste- Hazme llegar…

Samuel se sentó, contigo aun en su cintura. Clavó sus dedos en tus nalgas, mientras te sujetabas a su cuello y sentías como comenzaba a bajarte y subirte rápidamente, controlando la velocidad y la intensidad. Eso te volvió loca. Gemiste con fuerza, emitiendo largos sonidos, notando que él no dejaba de martillar tu vagina y chupar tu cuello.

\- Sam…- Gemiste muy cerca de su boca- Dios… Eres increíble…

\- ¿Te gusta?- Te penetró con fuerza- ¿Te gusta que te folle así? ¿Mmmmm?

\- Si, si…

\- Quiero oírte llegar… En mi pene…

\- No- Sonreíste- Voy a intentar no llegar… Quiero que me obligues a llegar… Cógeme hasta que me arranques un orgasmo.

\- Cariño- Ronroneó.

Él comenzó a moverte, buscando tu dulce punto, atento, mientras tú tratabas de no ceder ante el éxtasis que empezaba a brotar en tu entrepierna. Pero no pudiste aguantar mucho más, ya que él había encontrado tu punto y estaba martilleándolo con su pene, arrancándote gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Te aferraste a las sábanas mientras el clímax caía sobre ti, llamándolo, sintiéndolo desesperarse, bombear aún más rápido. Aun estabas mareada de placer cuando lo oíste exclamar, gritar, llenarte.

\- Cariño…- Te abrazó por la cintura, aun enganchado a ti, besándote la boca- Cariño, cariño…

\- Maldición…- Mascullaste, con el cuerpo rendido y sin aire- Samy…

\- Ven aquí…

Drake se acostó, llevándote consigo, dejando que descansaras en su pecho húmedo. Te secaste la frente, oyendo a su corazón galopar al unísono del tuyo.

\- Te vas a quedar… aquí…- Susurró él, cansado- ¿Cierto?

\- Aun es mediodía… Sam…

\- Lo diré de otro modo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Qué?- Miraste sus ojos- ¿En serio?

\- Yo nunca miento en estado post coito.

\- Oh…- Reíste- Claro que si…

Él te abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en tus cabello, besándote. No recordabas un momento en tu vida en que estuvieras tan feliz como en ese momento. La frase de tu madre rondaba tu cabeza. “Hombre bueno en la cocina es hombre bueno en la vida”. Tu madre estaba en lo cierto.

Descubriste que no necesitabas un tratamiento psicológico costoso, ni pastillas antidepresivas, ni suplementos vitamínicos, ni terapia conductual, ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Realmente, lo que habías estado necesitando, era alguien que estuviese dispuesto a estar contigo, a cuidarte, a brindarte apoyo, un hombro para llorar, un oído, que te atendiera y que se preocupara. Samuel, él solo, pudo lo que muchos terapeutas no habían logrado.

Y en el proceso, habías obtenido el amor más fuerte que alguna vez habías sentido, deliciosa comida casera, risas y el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Fin.


End file.
